1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to covering, protecting, and positioning portable electronic devices. In particular, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to apparatuses for protecting a portable electronic device including its exterior and screen, and positioning the screen of the device securely at multiple viewing angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hundreds of millions of portable electronic devices have been sold and are in use today. One of the largest complaints from owners of these devices is their susceptibility to damage to the intricate circuitry within and to the exterior of the device principally due to the device impacting a hard surface such as when the device is accidentally dropped.
Some existing solutions to this problem that have been proposed and developed include slight variations of a cover having a four-part construction: 1) a soft felt on the interior, 2) a rigid middle layer, 3) a durable exterior with aesthetic design elements, and 4) a flexible crease or spine that connects the cover to a side edge of the portable electronic device or a side edge of a rear component that protects the back of the portable electronic device. However, some of these solutions can make the portable electronic devices bulky and cumbersome to use. Others may be less cumbersome to use but fail to completely protect the devices from damage and wear. Further, some of these protective solutions may require several steps be performed to remove them from the devices they protect, thereby resulting in an inconvenient user experience.
Some existing solutions also provide users the ability to prop up their screens at various specific angles for more convenient viewing. However, these angles are generally preset and not customizable by the users, and thus restrict how users can situate their screens. Further, some existing solutions may incorporate magnets in their cover component to allow for automatically turning on and turn off the device when opened and closed, respectively.